<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Safe Word: Autumn by Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167528">Safe Word: Autumn</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin'>Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Late Night Summoning Sessions [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Havenfall is for Lovers (Visual Novel), Reigning Passions (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fingering, Ice Play, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Other, Sensation Play, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26167528</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin/pseuds/Words_Etched_In_Her_Skin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>******************************************</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Her movements were graceful as she made her way over to her favorite dresser drawer. JD had never seen a single piece of clothing come out of there, save for the occasional harness here, or there. Her collection of things to tease and torture them with was vast and wide, and she took pride in picking the right tool for each session. This time her selection was something she'd never brought out for JD before, but she was feeling extra torturous on this particular night. JD's eyes traced the object inquisitively as she moved closer. It was long and cylindrical, almost phallic in nature, but also seemed to emit its own strange blue glow. JD smirked and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"And what are we planning on doing with that, Mistress?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>******************************************</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jordan "JD" Davies (Havenfall is for Lovers)/Xenia (Reigning Passions)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Late Night Summoning Sessions [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Safe Word: Autumn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Safe word?" </p><p>"Autumn"</p><p>"Excellent."</p><p>Just like clockwork, JD was intricately tied to Xenia's bed. They had made of habit of being early, she noticed. Always *so* eager for her. Their evenly tanned skin glistened softly in the many candles that decorated Xenia's room. The unique flicker of each flame casting unique shadows on JD's face. Xenia's careful eyes traced the supple parts of them that made them so.. delicious. A smirk rose to her sultry face as an idea started to form.</p><p>"Tell me, Jordan. What are your thoughts on.. orgasm denial?" The glint in her eyes was even brighter than usual as she waited for their response. JD's smirk turned absolutely devilish before they spoke.</p><p>"As they say... do your worst.. Mistress."</p><p>"My worst? How lovely.. but first, a little warm up, hm?" </p><p>Her movements were graceful as she made her way over to her favorite dresser drawer. JD had never seen a single piece of clothing come out of there, save for the occasional harness here, or there. Her collection of things to tease and torture them with was vast and wide, and she took pride in picking the right tool for each session. This time her selection was something she'd never brought out for JD before, but she was feeling extra torturous on this particular night. JD's eyes traced the object inquisitively as she moved closer. It was long and cylindrical, almost phallic in nature, but also seemed to emit its own strange blue glow. JD smirked and raised an eyebrow.</p><p>"And what are we planning on doing with that, Mistress?"</p><p>"Well.. you see, Jordan.." Xenia's eyes glistened with a level of mischievous that JD had never seen. ".. we are both well aware of just how hot you are. How much pleasure you take from heat. Now, I think I'd like to know how well you handle a little cold."</p><p>As she said the last word, Xenia raised the wand-like object in her hand. The tip now pulsating a bright blue light. </p><p>"You see, Gideon made this special for me.." She continued. "It bases the amount of cold it delivers by how hot the skin it's touching is.. "</p><p>Xenia can hear JD swallow slightly which caused her to smirk. She could see the droplets of sweat starting to gather in small pockets on JD's body as she lowered the wand closer. Stopping just barely above the skin of their abdomen, JD shuddered at its mere proximity.</p><p>"Are you ready, Jordan?"</p><p>"Yes, Mistress." They replied quickly.</p><p>Xenia only hummed in content before allowing the wand to carefully make contact. They took in a sharp inhale as she dragged it slowly down their stomach, and over their hips.</p><p>"Oh, f-fuck." JD exhaled almost immediately.</p><p>Xenia smiled with satisfaction as she continued along the lines of their hips to their thighs, the blue hue a brilliant contrast to their warm skin. Slight steam rising when she lingered too long in one spot. She traced the wand back up their chest, circling each nipple as she went. Jordan's lithe body jerking against their restraints, and when she finally made it up to their neck - tracing the collar bone, to the jaw line and back up to their ear - JD let out a string of curses Xenia had never heard before. She crinkled her nose in amusement before continuing.</p><p>"Well, I guess one should assume you'd be sensitive to any form of ice, let alone ice with a hint of alchemy in it, but this.. reaction, is even more wonderful than I expected." Xenia said, very pleased. </p><p>"F-fuck. Y-yes, Mistress." JD's teeth chattered slightly as they spoke. Their body quivering as Xenia continued slow movements with the wand, covering every inch of their body until it was obvious to her that they couldn't take anymore.</p><p>"Tell me Jordan, have you had enough?"</p><p>"Fuck.. Y-yes, Mistress. Please."</p><p>"Oh, have I finally found something to make you beg for me, hm? How wonderful." She said with a pleased laugh. </p><p>Xenia placed the wand down on the dresser, and made her way back over to the bed. JD's breath had finally started to even out, their body decorated with the glistening residue of the wand. A soft glow making pathways through the valleys of their skin. Xenia allowed her hands to explore every part of them, indulging herself as she tried her best to bring them some warmth. JD's skin was as soft as fresh cotton, with the strongest undertow of energy residing beneath it, that Xenia had ever felt. It was easy to get lost in their touch, the feel of their skin against hers. Their eyes like sunsets as they watched her every move, closing ever so slightly when her hands reached parts of their neck and ears, slowly making her way back down to the place where they needed it most. Xenia claimed her target in her hand  abruptly and JD gasped. </p><p>"Tell me.. who controls your pleasure, Jordan?"</p><p>"You do, Mistress." JD replied softly, barely able to speak as Xenia made quick work with her fingers. </p><p>"That's right. Now remember, no orgasms without my permission. Understood?"</p><p>"Fuck. Yes, Mistress."</p><p>After just a few minutes Xenia could feel them starting to unravel quickly in her hand. JD's breath quickening as their muscles tightened. </p><p>"Fuck. I'm close, Mistress." They let out with a shaky breath.</p><p>Xenia pulled her hand away quickly, bringing another to their face and cupped it gently.</p><p>"Breathe now, Jordan. Tell me when it's subsided."</p><p>JD breathed for a minute or two before giving her the green light to continue. This time though, Xenia positioned herself at the end up the bed, JD's eyes closed as they tried to breathe.</p><p>"Now, I'm not sure if this is something you're alright with, but would you do your Mistress the honor of letting her pleasure you with her mouth?"</p><p>JD's eyes immediately sprung open, filled with a hunger Xenia had never seen before.</p><p>"Yes, Mistress. Please, do." They replied with no hesitation.</p><p>"Well... since you asked so nicely." </p><p>The first taste to hit Xenia's tongue made JD whimper. Her warm mouth seeming to drink them in completely. Holding onto their hips as she slid her long tongue inside of them. The softness of them almost immediately addictive to Xenia as her mouth showed them no mercy. JD moaning as Xenia could feel their back start to arch, she slowed the rhythmic movements of her tongue before pulling herself back again. JD slumped back down on the bed, breathing hard.</p><p>"Fuck. Mistress. Fuck."</p><p>"Breathe with me with now. I know you've got more in you than that." Xenia smiled deviously and JD met it with a slightly exhausted wink.</p><p>"I do when not dealing with such.. an experienced tongue, Mistress." JD managed to chuckle. </p><p>"Oh, but you have only just begun to see what this tongue can do." She smirked. </p><p>Before JD could reply, Xenia's mouth was back on them. Only this time, her elegant fingers joined in. Matching a vigorous rhythm between her mouth and hand, she could feel JD's body tightening as she held their hips firmly down with her other hands. Everytime she felt the tidal wave of pleasure edge towards JDs coast, she'd pull away, watching their body trembling with desire each tjme. JD had lost count of just how many times they had been held back, Xenia made sure of that. Constantly switching from her mouth to her fingers to ensure maximum pleasure. </p><p>"Tell me, JD. Just how badly do you want to come?"</p><p>"S-so bad.. fuck.. Mistress."</p><p>"And who controls your pleasure?" Xenia's voice dripped with warm honey as she asked again. </p><p>"Fuck. You do. You do, Mistress."</p><p>"Good. Now, I want you to come for me. Can you do that?"</p><p>Again, before they could answer, the heat of her mouth took control of them. Three fingers matching the beat of her tongue, then four, as she held JD in place. Their body quickly tightening and jerking as her fingers wrote poetry deep inside of them. Holding JD firmly as their back arched, ropes tightening around their wrists as their hips jerked and writhed. Xenia lapping up every bit of them that flowed into her mouth, as they screamed her name into the night. Their body limp as it fell against the bed. Xenia's face smug with satisfaction as she promptly untied their bound hands. She carefully slid in behind them on the bed, wrapping all four of her arms tightly around their exhausted body, as she whispered softly into their ear...</p><p>"Fifteen minutes until the next round, my Sweet Devil. Rest up, now."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>